Quality Time With Papa
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: Kepulangan Papa dan Kepergian Mamanya di suatu waktu membuat Sarada punya quality time bersama Sasuke. Walau sedikit canggung pada akhirnya banyak yang ia dengar dan ia tanyakan pada papanya tentang masa lalunya, dan pendapatnya tentang Mamanya. Yah, benar-benar waktu yang sangat berharga.


**Quality Time With Papa**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuxSakuxSara**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Tadaima,"

Suara yang familiar membuat Sakura yang kala itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam terhenti. Tersenyum lebar, ia segera merapikan celemeknya kemudian melangkah keluar dari dapur dan mendapati suaminya masih melepas sepatunya di Genkan. Dengan cepat ia mendekat lalu memeluk suami yang telah menikahinya 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun" ucapnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya, masih memeluknya erat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan membelai mahkota pink istrinya yang kini panjangnya se-bahu. Selama beberapa detik mereka menikmati posisi itu.

"Ne, kebetulan sekali aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam, Anata, tunggulah sebentar. Aku juga akan menyiapkan ofuro untukmu mandi,"

Dengan sigap dilepaskannya jubah Sasuke dan membawanya ke keranjang kotoran, setelah itu ia menyiapkan ofuro untuk suaminya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sofa apartemen barunya dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman. Istrinya yang bertenaga monster itu telah membuat keluarganya menyewa apartemen sambil menunggu perbaikan—yah kalau tidak bisa dibilang membangun dari awal sih, tentu dengan biaya yang tidak murah mengingat kerusakan yang parah. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya yang terpenting untuknya adalah bahwa ia sekarang punya tempat untuk pulang. Bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya tentu saja.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling dan tidak menemukan sosok copy-an dirinya versi perempuan, darah dagingnya, Uchiha Sarada tentunya.

"Dimana Sarada?" tanyanya ketika melihat istrinya telah kembali lagi ke dapur dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aah, anak itu katanya sedang ada misi bersama Boruto dan Mitsuki. Dia pasti senang kalau melihatmu pulang, Anata," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Yah, kunoichi terkuat yang sekarang juga telah menjadi ibu itu hapal betul dengan tingkah Sarada yang sangat senang ketika melihat ayahnya pulang. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke selalu tidak bisa lama di rumah. Ia memang menjalankan misi jangka panjang untuk mengawasi pergerakan Kaguya. Beberapa minggu bahkan beberapa bulan sekali ia baru akan pulang dan di rumah tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Sebaiknya cepatlah mandi, Anata. Makanannya sudah hampir siap," Sasuke mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan membersihkan diri.

.

Sakura sedang mencuci perkakas kotor ketika dirasakannya tangan seseorang melingkari pinggangnya dan berhenti di depan perutnya. Aroma segar sehabis mandi menguar tatkala kepala orang itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Anata..."

Tidak perlu menghindar dan berbicara lebih, Sakura lebih memilih diam dan meneruskan kegiatannya, tampaknya menikmati juga dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang sedang manja—hanya dengannya. Sasuke masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sakura, agaknya mengobati rindu—yang pasti akan disangkal oleh Sasuke. Yah sebenarnya Sakura tak perlu menanyakannya. Mengenal Sasuke dari mereka di akademi sampai sekarang, ia sudah hapal betul dengan perangai Sasuke. Selalu tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sesuai dengan hatinya. Dan ia tidak keberatan. Karena ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Apa adanya.

"Nah, selesai. Sebentar lagi Sarada-chan juga pulang," Sakura meletakkan piring terakhir yang habis dibilasnya ke rak. "Nah, kau mau terus menempel atau bagaimana, Anata?!" ucapnya geli ketika mendapati suaminya masih saja tak bergeming. Sakura menoleh, mendapati mata suaminya yang juga sedang menatapnya lembut membuat pipi Sakura sedikit bersemu merah. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, Sakura mengusap pipi Sasuke perlahan sebelum akhirnya melonggarkan pegangan Sasuke pada perutnya dan berbalik menatap pria itu.

 _ **Cup**_

Wanita berambut sewarna bunga Sakura itu mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas kemudian tersenyum manis. Pipinya masih saja bersemu merah. Agaknya setelah menikah belasan tahun lamanya masih saja membuat Sakura _blushing_ ketika kontak fisik dengan Sasuke. Salahkan dia yang jarang pulang sehingga jarang sekali momen-momen ini tercipta. Sasuke terdiam dan memandang Sakura cukup lama. Melihat Sasuke terus menatapnya dalam-dalam mau tidak mau menambah Sakura menjadi salah tingkah juga. Pipinya semakin memerah dan memanas.

"Hen-hentikan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke-kun! Ah! A-Aku lu-lupa kalau belum mandi. Se-sebaiknya aku—"

Tangan Sasuke terangkat menyentuh sisi wajahnya, mengusapnya pelan.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mengucapkan namanya dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah istrinya. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, wajahnya tambah memanas.

.

"TADAIMA! Wah ada sepatu Papa!" ucap seorang anak perempuan riang. Segera setelah melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya asal dia berlari menuju ke dalam.

"O-okaeri, Sarada-chan!" balas seorang wanita dari dalam dapur. Sarada segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mendapati ayah dan ibunya. Sang ayah sedang duduk di meja makan sambil melipat tangannya dalam diam, sedangkan ibunya yang entah kenapa terlihat aneh karena bersandar pada wastafel cuci piring dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eh, Mama kenapa wajahnya memerah begitu? Mama sakit?" tanya Sarada polos.  
yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak kok. Haha—" tawa Sakura garing. Ia segera melepaskan celemeknya dan menggantungkannya di dinding.

"Mama mau mandi, Sarada-chan. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya sebelum meninggalkan dapur. Sarada menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, tadi aku habis dari pemandian air panas bersama Chouchou dan yang lain. Misii hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, Ma. Boruto lagi-lagi juga menambah susah!" ucapnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil dengan sisa-sisa rona merah di pipinya mendengar tanggapan Sarada tentang Boruto yang sudah biasa didengarnya itu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sarada.

.

"Papa, kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sarada ketika keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Matanya berbinar melihat ayahnya ada di rumahnya setelah beberapa waktu belum pulang.

"Sore tadi," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu, apakah ada hal yang baru?" tanyanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah anak semata wayangnya.

"Hmmm yang baru… Tidak ada. Sama seperti yang lalu, semuanya membosankan," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras saja.

"Ah, hujan," ucap Sarada kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke balkon belakang apartemen mereka. Dari jendela yang besar ia bisa melihat hujan deras yang mengguyur Konoha. Selama beberapa waktu ia terdiam menatap keluar dengan kosong, kemudian memutuskan kembali lagi ke dapur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ayahnya yang rupanya sedang memeriksa beberapa gulungan. Sarada mendesah kecewa.

"Papa… Sampai kapan kau akan di rumah? Bisakah kau agak sedikit lama disini?" tanya Sarada ketika beberapa lama hening. Yah, ayahnya memang sangat pendiam. Sasuke melirik putrinya yang duduk disebelah, wajah putrinya itu tampak merengut sedih ketika mengingat ayahnya jarang sekali di rumah.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah khas miliknya. Ia mengabaikan gulungan misinya dan mencurahkan perhatiannya penuh pada Sarada. Alih-alih mengetuk dahi Sarada seperti biasa, Sasuke membelai rambut Sarada lembut, membuat Sarada kembali tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Wah-wah, manis sekali," ucap Sakura yang sudah kembali sambil tersenyum kemudian menarik kursi di depan Sarada.

"Hehe…" tersenyum kecil Sarada segera mengambil sumpit di depannya.

"Ne, Anata. Bisakah kau singkirkan gulungan itu? Aku tidak mau kau terus memikirkan misii untuk sementara ini," protes Sakura ketika melihat beberapa gulungan tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Sasuke mendengus pelan kemudian menyingkirkannya. Sakura dan Sarada tersenyum.

"Itadakimasu!"

Keluarga kecil itu pun menikmati makan malam dengan sukacita karena sang kepala keluarga yang dirindukan kini kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

…

"Ne, Anata, apakah kali ini kau akan di rumah sedikit lama? Maksudku, terakhir kau pulang itu, sudah berapa lama ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang lengannya ia pakai sebagai bantal.

"Hn. Naruto bilang padaku untuk menikmati liburanku di rumah, yah untuk beberapa waktu," jawab Sasuke tetap menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia merasakan pelukan istrinya mengerat.

" _Yokatta ne_. Paling tidak beberapa hari ke depan aku punya bantal dan guling baru," ucap sakura sambil terkekeh seenaknya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hn," ia mengusap punggung mulus istrinya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun sejak dua jam yang lalu. Yah—kau tahu apa maksudku. Kemudian mengecup dahi istrinya lama dengan rasa sayang.

…

"Papa!" panggil Sarada ketika melihat ayahnya yang agaknya bersiap untuk keluar rumah, dengan jubahnya seperti biasa. Mereka habis sarapan pagi ini.

"Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh.

"E-etto… Mama bilang papa akan di rumah untuk beberapa hari ini, apakah papa ingin melatihku untuk sebentar saja?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak yakin. Entah kenapa bagaimana pun ia merasa canggung meminta ayahnya sendiri untuk melatihnya.

Sasuke melihat Sarada sebentar, sebenarnya ia akan menemui Naruto untuk membicarakan beberapa hal penting terkait temuannya di luar desa—kemarin dia tidak berhasil menemukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berlatih denganku Sarada, Ibumu juga sudah cukup," kata Sasuke. Sarada menghela nafas sedih. Ia menunduk.

"Hei, hei, Anata. Jangan begitu, Sarada hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Jarang sekali ia mendapat kesempatan ini, kau tahu?" ucap Sakura ketika itu. Sasuke memandang Sakura dan Sarada bergantian. Menghela nafas.

"Hn. Baiklah, kita pergi, Sarada," ucapnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar apartemen. Sarada tersenyum lebar.

"Un!" dengan cepat ia memakai sepatunya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia menoleh pada ibunya.

"Mama, arigatou!" ucapnya tersenyum lebar. Yah, mamanya selalu bisa menaklukkan papanya—itu yang ia tahu. Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan dua _bento_ yang sudah ia persiapkan kepada anaknya yang kini segera berpindah tangan.

"Iya. Ini untuk ayahmu juga. Benar-benar dia itu langsung pergi tanpa pamit! Dan… Ehm! Sarada-chan mumpung mama ingat! Kau bisa merapikan sepatumu sendiri kan?! Jangan sembarangan begitu _dong_ kalau menaruh sepatu!" Sakura berkata jengkel sambil berkacak pinggang. Sarada meringis kecil.

"Ah, iya iya Mama. Nanti pasti aku benerin!" ucapnya kemudian secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangan Sakura sebelum wanita itu bicara lagi.

"Ah dasar anak ini!" ucapnya menggerutu tapi sejurus kemudian tersenyum kecil. Mengingat bagaimana ia dulu juga sama. Pantas saja ibunya terus-menerus mengomel. Ah, jadi begini ya rasanya menjadi ibu!

…

Sarada mengangguk paham ketika mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya tentang jurus yang akan ayahnya ajarkan. _Katon no jutsu_ , jurus elemen api, jurus warisan dari klan Uchiha. Bahkan dari penjelasan ayahnya, ia menangkap kalau seorang Uchiha bisa melakukan jurus ini dengan baik, ia akan diakui benar-benar seorang uchiha. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dan menyaksikan praktik dari ayahnya sekali yang membuat Sarada terkagum, ia mulai mempersiapkan dirinya.

" _Goukakyuu no jutsu_!"

.

.

Dan rupanya tidak berhasil. Sarada merasa bodoh mendapati dirinya tidak bisa menunjukkan hal yang baik pada ayahnya. Tapi ia terus mencoba diliputi perasaan takut dan was-was tidak bisa memenuhi harapan ayahnya.

" _Goukakyuu no jutsu_!"

" _Goukakyuu no jutsu_!"

" _Goukakyuu no jutsu_!"

Sudah ke berapa puluh kalinya Sarada mencoba jutsu khas klan Uchiha itu namun belum juga bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna.

'Oh ayolah Sarada! Jangan membuat ayahmu tidak senang begitu!' batinnya dengan cemas. Selain memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya Sarada juga ingin unjuk kebolehan dengan apa yang selama ini dipelajari. Alih-alih berlatih _sparring_ dengan ayahnya, Sasuke malah mengajarkan _katon no jutsu_ yang sampai sekarang masih saja terus dicoba oleh Sarada walaupun hasilnya nihil. Terakhir kali hanya ada api kecil yang masih sangat tidak memuaskan—menurut versinya sendiri.

"Apa boleh buat, besok lagi, Sarada. Sekarang sudah malam, ibumu pasti sudah menunggu," ucap Sasuke. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sarada. Sarada menunduk. Merasakan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, yang menurutnya telah gagal. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, mengingat ia sangat ingin membuat ayahnya bangga, ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa selama ayahnya tidak ada, ia benar-benar terus berlatih keras. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia malah membuat ayahnya tidak puas pada dirinya. Ia menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri.

'Ayah pasti sangat kecewa padaku'

.

"Tadaima," ucap Sarada lemas. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling dan mendapati tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya seperti biasa. Sarada melangkahkan kaki ke dapur, mendapati ada berbagai masakan sudah terhidang di meja, dan memo di kertas yang ditempelkan di kulkas.

 _ **Sarada-chan, Mama ada perlu ke rumah sakit. Mungkin lusa baru pulang. Mama sudah belanja beberapa bahan makanan. Jangan sering-sering makan ramen seperti Boruto.**_

 _ **P.S Tolong sepatunya dirapikan**_

' _Hehe, ibunya tahu saja'_ pikir Sarada. Tetapi bukannya membetulkan sepatunya yang tadi seperti biasa dilempar sembarangan ia malah menyambar udang yang terhidang di meja makan.

"Ah mama kan tidak pulang hari ini, besok baru aku atur!" ucapnya enteng. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya ayahnya juga belum pulang hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin menemui paman Naruto. Yah memikirkan itu, membuat hatinya sedikit kembali sedih.

…

Keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali Sarada sudah melanjutkan latihannya untuk melakukan jurus yang kemarin masih belum bisa ia lakukan. Semalam suntuk ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi melihat ayahnya yang tampak kecewa sangat menganggu pikirannya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa melakukannya hari ini. Bahkan pipinya sampai memerah dan sedikit membengkak

"Hei, Sarada!" sauara seseorang mengalihkan lamunannya sesaat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chouchou berdiri di jalan tepian danau sambil melambaikan tangannya melihat Sarada ada di jembatan danau.

"Wah, Uchiha memang keluarga super! Aku baru saja melihatmu mengeluarkan api dari mulutmu! Mungkin suatu saat kau akan bermanfaat ketika aku membutuhkan pemanggang instan," ucapnya ketika sudah mencapai Sarada sambil mengunyah keripik kentang rasa kaldu.

"Hehe, kau ini hanya makan saja yang kau pikirkan," ucap Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ya kalau maksudmu mau mengatai aku gendut tidak masalah kok. Bagaimanapun juga kau benar. Meskipun begitu, tunggu sampai kau melihatku bisa melakukan jurus turun temurun. Kau tahu? Kurasa bibi Ino pun akan kalah seksi denganku," kata Chouchou lagi. Sarada terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tidak berlatih Chouchou?" tanya Sarada. Chouchou menggeleng.

"Tidak, hari ini ayahku dan ibuku ada misi. Kurasa sehari libur juga tidak apa-apa," jawabnya enteng.

"Kau ini walaupun tidak ada yang melatih sebaiknya berlatih sendiri juga bisa kan," ucap Sarada. Chouchou merengut sebentar.

"Ya ya, aku tahu kau ini dari klan Uchiha, aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan kalau tidak berlatih pun kau sudah hebat. Begitu kan maksudmu?" tanya Chouchou tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… Haah. Kau ini ngomong Uchiha dan Uchiha… membuatku pusing saja!" Sarada menggeleng kemudian merengut sedih mengingat ayahnya. Bahkan Sarada juga teringat akan Mitsuki yang memanggilnya dengan Genin Elit karena ayah dan ibunya adalah ninja-ninja sangat hebat, yah keturunan Sannin yang legendaris itu. Semua itu membuatnya pusing, seakan ia merasa sudah cukup hebat di mata teman-temannya tapi tetap tidak bisa melampaui harapan ayahnya.

Chouchou yang tadinya tersinggung dengan ucapan Sarada menyadari gadis itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa bertanya ia mengulurkan keripiknya.

"Makanlah, semua wanita kalau sedih itu harus makan supaya moodnya membaik," ucapnya. Sarada menggeleng pelan. "Tidak terimakasih,"

Ia kemudian berlalu dan duduk di pinggiran jembatan. Chouchou mengikutinya.

"Sejujurnya aku bingung Chouchou. Yah, memang faktanya aku Uchiha. Aku juga mengetahui kemampuan ayahku seperti apa dan bagaimana. Semua orang berkata Uchiha, Uchiha itu klan yang hebat dan _bla bla bla_. Tapi… ah entahlah membandingkan dengan diriku sendiri aku merasa tidak ada apa-apanya," Sarada menghela nafas sedih.

"Yah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu, Sarada. Kau kan masih pemula—anggap saja begitu. Paling tidak masih ada waktu untuk menjadi berkembang lebih kuat lagi. Yang kudengar dari bibi Ino, paman Naruto itu dulunya payah dan bodoh. Tapi tidak peduli apapun dia terus berusaha dan sekarang menjadi hokage ketujuh. Benar-benar fantastis. Apalagi kau, kalau kau tau maksudku. Kau tidak bodoh—dan huh, aku tidak mau memujimu, oke, tapi aku sedang menghiburmu sekarang, terima saja. Kau mengerti intinya, kan?" cerocos Chouchou. Sarada tertawa kecil.

"Yeah, dan kau selalu berhasil menghiburku. Terimakasih Chouchou," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Kapanpun, Sarada. Sebungkus keripik kentang tentu tidak berat buatmu, kan? Kalau kau tahu maksudku," Kata Chouchou sambil mengangkat dan membalikkan bungkus keripik kentang dimana tidak ada yang terjatuh dari sana. Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ya baiklah, dan sebaiknya sekalian pulang saja. Chakraku hampir terkuras habis Karena latihan dari pagi.

…

"Tadaima!" Sarada melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke dalam rumah yang tentu saja kosong. Yah, mamanya belum pulang dan papanya, entahlah dari kemarin malam juga tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh ayahnya. Huh. Mungkin saja ayahnya menemui hokage dan pulang larut kemudian berangkat terlalu pagi. Ah, entahlah. Sarada yang biasanya dengan riang melepaskan sepatunya asal dari berlari ke dalam rumah kini tanpa sadar melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya rapi sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan lemas.

…

"Tadaima," suara berat khas milik kepala rumah tangga bergaung di sekitar rumah itu, tanpa adanya jawaban. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan terhenti ketika melewati dapur, melihat Sarada sedang melamun dengan pandangan mengarah pada mangkuk yang ada di depannya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat membuat Sarada tersentak menoleh dan terkejut melihat ayahnya mendekat.

"Ah! Pa-Papa!"

"Hn, sedang apa kau, Sarada?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat.

"E-etto, aku sedang membuat masakan, Papa. Kau tahu kan kalau mama tidak pulang hari ini. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa bagaimana caranya memasak," kata Sarada sambil menghela nafas. Beberapa kali memang Sarada membantu ibunya di dapur—yah mungkin dua atau tiga kali sepanjang umurnya. Dan sekarang ketika ibunya misi ia lupa bagaimana caranya memasak apalagi pikirannya juga sedang tidak fokus. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Yah apa boleh buat, kita lanjutkan saja memasaknya," ia melangkah dan mengambil alih mangkuk berisi kocokan telur yang dipegang Sarada.

"Papa! Yang ini biarkan aku saja!" ucap Sarada sambil merebut mangkuk dari hadapan Sasuke—yah, malu mengakui hanya itu yang ia bisa buat. Sasuke mengkat alisnya tinggi dan membiarkan putrinya meneruskan kegiatannya, sementara ia sendiri melangkah ke kulkas untuk melihat bahan masakan yang ada. Berikutnya suara berisik di dapur mewarnai apartemen kediaman Uchiha dan kecanggungan Sarada sebelumnya menguap tak berbekas untuk sementara.

…

"Wah! Sepertinya enak!" seru Sarada melihat masakan yang terhidang di depannya. Nasi goreng, telur buatannya, ayam panggang, kepiting, udang goreng dan- beberapa irisan sayur mentah dengan porsi tomat yang banyak.

"Aku baru tahu kalau papa bisa memasak?!" komentar Sarada kagum. Ia menoleh pada ayahnya yang mendudukkan dirinya di sampingnya.

"Hanya sedikit," kata Sasuke singkat. Yah, ia hanya teringat waktu Itachi dulu membuatkannya masakan waktu kecil, terlintas begitu saja tadi dan tanpa sadar ia menirunya.

' _Sedikit apanya'_ batin Sarada geli.

"Itadakimassuuuuu!" dengan ceria Sarada memakan semua hidangan yang ia buat bersama ayahnya. Dan rasanya, yah walaupun sedikit dibawah masakan ibunya, tetap saja terasa nikmat kalau sedang lapar.

…

"Papa," panggil Sarada takut-takut kepada ayahnya yang sekarang duduk di sofa di ruang tamunya—lagi-lagi memeriksa gulungan misi.

"Hn?"

"Anoo ne, maaf untuk hari ini, aku tidak bisa berlatih dengan baik, maaf karena aku telah mengecewakanmu," ucap Sarada. Ia menunduk. Sasuke yang awalnya sedang membuka gulungan yang diberikan oleh Naruto terhenti. Tangannya mengayun memanggil sarada mendekat. Menurut, Sarada melangkahkan kakinya.

 _ **Tuk**_

Jari ayahnya mendarat di dahinya yang selalu saja efeknya membuat hati Sarada senang. Membaik tepatnya.

"Jangan lagi memasang wajah begitu. Memang tidak salah kau tidak menguasai jurus itu dalam satu waktu. Sama seperti aku dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sarada mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Eh? Papa dulu juga begitu? Dan… ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya seperti apa keluarga papa? Dan- Ah ceritakan tentang masa lalu papa, boleh?" tanya Sarada berapi-api, segala pertanyaan bertambah dan berputar di pikirannya. Ia yang penasaran dengan kehidupan papanya sehingga seperti ini, dan tentu dengan klan Uchiha yang selalu disebut hebat oleh setiap orang. Beberapa kali ia mencarinya sendiri di buku yang ada dan bertanya pada ibunya, tapi jawaban yang belum membuatnya puas sehingga mendorongnya untuk menanyakan pada narasumbernya langsung yaitu satu-satunya yang tersisa, ayahnya.

Sasuke memandang wajah antusias anaknya, mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri dahulu, sikap yang sama yang ditujukannya kepada Itachi atau kepada ibunya ketika meminta sesuatu. Sedikit mengingat masa lalunya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Yah, sakit itu masih ada, tetapi tidak seperti masa lalu, sekarang semuanya jauh lebih baik.

"Ne, Papa. Jadi…" Sarada bertanya lagi dengan ragu, takut agaknya ditolak oleh ayahnya lagi. Sasuke berdiri.

"Sarada, hari ini mau tidur di luar?"

"Eh?"

Dan yah, Sasuke rupanya mengingat masa lalunya ketika tidur di luar besama Itachi, yah. Itachi.

…

Dan disinilah mereka, mengambil posisi tiduran di kursi santai yang panjang yang diletakan di balkon apartemen, walaupun tidak begitu luas, Sasuke berbagi dengan anaknya yang menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Keduanya memandang langit yang sama.

Dan disanalah, pertama kali Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar mengenai keluarganya. Irit bicara itu sudah tidak lagi ada, ia menjawab semua pertanyaan anaknya, yang memang jarang sekali melewatkan waktu dengannya. Ia juga menginginkan anaknya mengetahui sejarahnya juga, dan ini waktu yang tepat. Terimakasih untuk Naruto yang memberinya cuti.

Keluarga kecilnya. Fugaku, Minato dan Itachi. Menceritakan masing-masing dari keluarganya, bagaimana Itachi yang harus menanggung beban sendirian untuk menghabisi klannya sendiri atas perintah hokage, bagaimana Sasuke menjadi pendendam, menjadi ninja pelarian kemudian bertambah kuat dan membunuh Itachi yang pada kenyataannya baru ia sadari bahwa ia telah salah. Bagaimana ia sangat ingin menghancurkan Konoha, dan pada akhirnya membantu Konoha dan ingin menjadi hokage—Sarada yang mendengarnya juga sedikit heran dan terkejut—namun mendengar alasannya untuk mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik–versi ayahnya kemudian mengangguk paham. Juga tentang Naruto, Sakura dan yang lain yang telah menyelamatkannya dan berada saat ini. Sarada bersumpah beberapa kali ia melihat kilatan emosi marah dan sedih dari mata ayahnya. Mata, memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Papa" Sarada meraih tangan ayahnya yang utuh dan menggenggamnya dengan tatapan sedih setelah mendengar masa lalu ayahnya. Barangkali hanya garis besarnya. Tapi agaknya ikatan batin dengan ayahnya begitu kuat sampai air matanya menetes.

"Berhentilah cengeng," kata Sasuke lembut. Ia mengusap air mata anaknya. ' _Anak dan Ibu sama saja'_ batinnya.

"Ha-habis, rasanya benar-benar sakit, papa. Aku tidak menyangka Papa akan melewati itu semua," kata Sarada ditengah isakannya sambil meremas dadanya sendiri seakan sakitnya sampai pada fisiknya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia membiarkan Sarada yang kemudian memeluknya sambil menangis. Sasuke mengusap kepala anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku berdoa semoga kakek, nenek, paman dan seluruh keluarga Papa bahagia di alam sana," kata Sarada tulus. Sasuke terus membelai kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu, sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih baik." Ujar Sasuke. Sarada menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Aku punya kau dan ibumu, itulah hal yang berharga yang harus kujaga sekarang," katanya lembut. Ia mengusap jejak air mata di pipi anaknya. Sarada memaksakan dirinya tersenyum karena masih terasa menyakitkan mendengar cerita ayahnya.

"Papa, arigatou. Aku juga akan terus berusaha menjadi lebih baik mulai sekarang. Aku juga akan menjaga papa dan mama. Semua orang bilang keluarga kita keluarga super. Hehe… Mengenai hal itu, entahlah," ucap Sarada sambil merengut sedih. Sarada beringsut dan kembali berbaring di dekat Sasuke.

"Kalau merasa terbebani mendengar kau dari keluarga Uchiha, jadilah versimu sendiri Sarada. Kau lebih dari itu," ucap Sasuke. Sarada menoleh kepada ayahnya dan tersenyum. _'Arigatou, papa'_

"Papa, sebelumnya aku merasa Papa tidak suka mempunyai anak perempuan dan lebih memilih laki-laki. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya pelan. Ia merasa tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau adalah hartaku yang paling berharga, Sarada. Berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dulu nenekmu adalah Uchiha yang hebat juga, dan sekarang aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki wanita Uchiha yang lainnya," Jawaban ayahnya membuat hati Sarada menghangat. Ia memeluk ayahnya sebentar.

"Oh iya papa, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Papa jatuh cinta pada mama? Yah, papa ini kan orangnya sangat keren—setidaknya itu menurut pengakuan semua orang. Dan bagaimana kalian sampai menikah? Paman Naruto bilang Mama juga orang yang popular. Kata Bibi Ino, paman Lee pernah jatuh cinta pada Mama. Kata Mama sendiri ia pernah mendapatkan surat cinta waktu peperangan Konoha. Dan katanya mama juga pernah dilamar oleh seorang pria sebelum menikah dengan Papa. Entah itu benar atau tidak," tanya Sarada penasaran. Bibir Sasuke berkedut sedikit mendengar pujian anaknya secara tidak langsung itu. Sedangkan mengenai Sakura dan surat cinta itu, membuat dahi Sasuke sedikit mengerut.

Sarada sendiri masih teringat dulu ketika ada salah paham dengan ayah dan ibunya, ia menanyakan apakah perasaan ayah dan ibunya terhubung? Dan jawabannya masih diingat Sarada sampai sekarang.

 _ **Karena kami punya dirimu, Sarada**_

Tapi, tetap saja, bagaimana awal mulanya ayahnya jatuh cinta pada ibunya itu tidak ia mengerti. Ia awalnya bertanya pada ibunya yang menjelaskannya dengan malu-malu tentu saja. Ibunya bilang awalnya ibunyalah yang selalu mengejar-ngejar ayahnya, dan ayahnya yang begitu cuek. Yah, Sarada mengetahui kalau ayahnya memang cuek, tapi sejauh pengamatannya ayahnya sangat perhatian dengan caranya sendiri, ayahnya sangat protektif, itu yang ia sadari. Dan sekarang Sarada ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari ayahnya. Rasanya malam ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Karena dia adalah Sakura," jawaban tidak langsung lagi keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aaah, bisa tidak Papa menjawab dengan lebih jelas. Misalnya karena dia cantik, pintar dan sebagainya," protes Sarada. Bibir Sasuke berkedut sedikit. Ia kemudian mengubah posisinya menghadap Sarada. Ia menatap anaknya dengan lembut.

"Lebih dari itu. Mamamu sangat mengagumkan," Dan itu merupakan pujian tertinggi yang bisa ia ungkapkan lewat lisan. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya tidak pernah secara terang-terangan memuji orang lain.

"Oh ya? Bagian mana?" tanya Sarada penasaran. Ia menatap wajah ayahnya dengan berbinar-binar. Sasuke mengembalikan posisinya kembali seperti semula, menatap langit malam yang cerah.

"Ibumu telah menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Cintanya menghidupkan hatiku yang telah lama mati," angin malam berhembus mengiringi kalimat terakhir Uchiha Sasuke. Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka. Sarada beberapa saat kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Papa benar. Mama sangat luar biasa," tambah Sarada. Ia membayangkan wajah Mamanya kala itu. "Papa," panggilnya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Apakah aku boleh menceritakan ini pada mama?" tanya Sarada.

"Jangan, bisa besar kepala dia nanti," ucap Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Sarada terkikik pelan, "Iya, papa benar. Mama bisa jadi sangat malu kemudian berlagak sok untuk menutupinya," Sarada menutup mulutnya yang masih berlanjut mengikik. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Hm. Sakura… dia bisa memahami aku lebih dari aku memahami diriku sendiri," tambah Sasuke lagi. Ah, mengingat ini semua entah kenapa gelombang rasanya pada Sakura benar-benar terus bertambah. Ia menyadari tanpa gadis—bukan- wanita itu dihidupnya mungkin hidupnya akan terus diliputi kebencian dan dendam. Yah, Sakura kemudian Naruto adalah orang-orang yang paling penting yang ada dihidupnya, yang telah menolongnya, menyadarkannya arti hidup yang sebenarnya, kata-kata terimakasih tidak akan cukup, Sasuke terlalu berhutang banyak pada mereka.

"Papa benar, mama sangat luar biasa. Ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran bagaimana Papa melamar Mama," ucap Sarada lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas. Anak ini, penjelasan satu bisa beranak sepuluh pertanyaan kalau mau.

"Bagian ini tanyakan pada ibumu atau kakekmu," ucap Sasuke. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat mengingat betapa kakunya ia saat menghadap ayah dan ibunya Sakura. Ayahnya Sakura sangat mengerikan pada awalnya apalagi kala mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke dan kejahatannya waktu itu. Tapi berlalunya waktu dan bujukan dari Sakura membuat mertuanya itu menerima kehadirannya. Bahkan mertuanya adalah orang yang berisik, dan humoris, sangat berbeda dengan kesan sebelumnya yang menyeramkan.

"Aah, selalu saja lempar-lemparan," keluh Sarada. Walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya telah mendengar dari Sakura, tapi masih saja, ia ingin mendengar cerita lebih banyak versi ayahnya yang irit bicara dan minim ekspresi itu. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan seperti sekarang ini.

"Kelak aku ingin menjadi wanita hebat seperti Mama," Sarada tersenyum. Sasuke menoleh, menatap putrinya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Aku harap kau malah melebihinya," tambahnya. Sarada tersenyum. "Yeah, dan menarik laki-laki keren seperti Papa!" ujarnya kemudian tertawa. Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kalau sama persis seperti Papa. Papa itu terlalu menyembunyikan ekspresi Papa sendiri," ucap Sarada. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tahu Papa itu sebenarnya peduli, meskipun tak mengatakannya. Perlakuan Papa pada Mama mengingatkanku kalau Papa sangat peduli dan mencintai Mama. Bahkan aku ingat Papa sangat khawatir ketika Mama dalam bahaya saat itu—teringat sewaktu Sarada pertama kali bertemu ayahnya setelah berumbuh dewasa- Maafkan aku yang dulu telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan aku juga baru tahu kalau Papa itu orang yang mudah cemburu," Sarada mengikik pelan. Sasuke seakan akan tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Ap—"

"Mama yang bilang. Waktu itu Papa pernah berlaku kasar pada orang yang mendekati Mama!" sela Sarada cepat ketika Papanya akan membantah. "Dan aku juga pengamat yang baik, Papa. Aku sering melihat perilaku Papa kalau ada pria yang mendekati Mama seperti tempo hari waktu Paman—"

Sasuke menutup mulut Sarada dengan telapak tangannya membuat Sarada yang mengoceh itu suaranya menjadi tidak jelas. Ia mendengus tertawa melihat anaknya menatapnya sebal. Anaknya ini juga berani-beraninya mengatai Sasuke yang iya iya. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke mengakuinya. Walaupun tidak mengatakannya. Bagaimanapun hanya ini harta yang Sasuke punya. Sarada dan Sakura. Itulah yang membuatnya sangat posesif. Ia sudah tidak ingin kehilangan **lagi.** Entah apalagi yang akan terjadi jika harta berharganya itu hilang suatu saat nanti. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tidak. Jangan.

Menggeram sebal setelah berhasil melepaskan telapak tangannya, Sarada kembali berbaring di samping ayahnya. Keheningan tercipta.

"Hm, Oh iya. Papa juga sangat peduli padaku. Mama selalu bilang kalau Papa menanyakan kabarku selalu, dan menanyakan apa yang aku butuhkan, Arigatou, Papa." Sarada mengatakan itu dengan malu, seakan menyadari bahwa ayahnya sangat peduli padanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Papa, besok aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada papa, tentang hasil latihanku. Aku harap Papa bisa melihatnya ya-Hoaahmm" Sarada menguap menahan kantuk. Yah, mereka berdua tanpa sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam bercerita banyak hal.

Sasuke memandang lembut anaknya. Diingatnya laporan Sakura saat itu yang mengatakan kalau kemampuan anaknya bisa dibilang setingkat _Jounin_ , pencapaian yang luar biasa. Menghela nafas ia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sarada tadi. Semuanya. Tentang bagaimana ayahnya, ibunya, Itachi, semua kehidupan keluarganya saat kecil dulu. Ketegasan ayahnya, kelembutan ibunya, perhatian Itachi untuk sesaat membuatnya rindu ingin bertemu dan memeluk mereka sekali saja. Rasanya, rasa sayang itu masih selalu ada untuk mereka, **selalu.** Doa terbaik masih selalu ia berikan pada mereka. Ia kemudian menoleh, mendapati copy-an dirinya telah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur.

'Ayah, Ibu, Kakak. Sedikit egois menginginkan kalian ada disini melengkapi kebahagiaanku,' batinnya sendu kemudian mendudukan dirinya, menatap langit malam. Dan disitulah ia menjaga anaknya tertidur sepanjang malam.

…

"Tadaima," Suara perempuan berambut merah muda terdengar di apartemennya, tidak ada jawaban. Ia melepaskan sepatunya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Hm, sepertinya sudah keluar semua ya," ia melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Mengangkat bahunya, ia segera menyenandungkan lagu dengan riang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun dan Sarada-chan pasti senang mendengarnya!"

Baru beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam rumah dahinya berkerut melihat tempat tinggalnya seperti kapal pecah. Piring-piring kotor dan beberapa bungkus bahan makanan berserakan di dapur, remah-remah, sisa-sisa kegiatan memasak, beberapa barang berpindah dari tempatnya tanpa dikembalikan.

"Oh ya ampun, dua hari tanpa aku rumah ini seperti kapal pecah! Sarada-chan dan Sasuke-kun sama saja rupanya!"

Walaupun kesal begitu toh akhirnya wanita itu tetap mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula.

…

Dan disanalah sekarang Ayah dan Anak dari Klan Uchiha berdiri di tempat yang sama sewaktu sang ayah berlatih di masa kecilnya.

Sarada menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tak perlu cemas, ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada ayahnya. Uchiha versi Sarada. Mungkin saja kemarin dia sangat tertekan harus cepat menguasai jurus ini dan menunjukkan kehebatannya pada ayahnya sehingga pikirannya tidak fokus untuk melakukan jurusnya dengan baik.

" _Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ "

Sarada segera melakukan jurus di depan ayahnya.

.

Dan api yang sangat besar melintasi atas danau tempat mereka belatih. Akhirnya berhasil! Uchiha Sarada, kau memang benar-benar Uchiha!

Sarada menoleh senang kepada ayahnya. Di belakang ayahnya tersenyum kecil kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi—sesuai janjinya setelah melihat Sarada sebentar akan ke kantor hokage lagi menemui Naruto.

"Anakku memang hebat,"

Tidak ada yang menggembirakan dalam hati Sarada selain mendengar ayahnya bicara seperti itu. Dan Sasuke, rasa bangganya bertambah besar pada anaknya itu, apalagi mengingat ia bisa menguasai jurus itu dalam waktu seminggu dan Sarada hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari.

…

"Wah, hebat Sarada-chan!" seru seseorang yang dikenal dari kejauhan. Boruto. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Sarada. Sarada tersenyum malu mendengarnya. "Ye-yeah. Terimakasih," Boruto beralih kepada Sasuke yang melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Paman, bagaimana dengan janjimu melatihku? Aku sudah siap hari ini!" ucapnya bersemangat. Sasuke memandang Boruto sekilas kemudian menoleh pada Sarada.

"Hari ini ada perlu dengan Naruto. Sebaiknya kau berlatih saja dengan Sarada," sebelum Boruto bertanya lebih lanjut, Masternya itu kemudian mengilang.

"Haaah, apa boleh buat. Sarada-chan! Ayo kita berlatih bareng!" serunya diikuti anggukan oleh Sarada.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Mitsuki?" tanya Sarada.

"Hm? Dia bilang akan menemui Orochimaru. Hmm, aku bahkan bingung memanggil paman atau bibi padanya," Boruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sama seperti gaya ayahnya. Mereka berdua segera melangkah menuju area untuk berlatih.

.

"Sarada-chan!" suara yang ia kenal membuat Sarada menoleh, ia mendapat ibunya berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Mama! Baru pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, mama baru dari bibi Ino walaupun dia sedang pergi. Kau sendiri mau kemana, Sarada-chan?" tanyanya sambil melihat anaknya dan anak sahabatnya.

"Pasti niatnya untuk bergosip seperti biasa! Dasar ibu-ibu," kata Boruto pelan yang rupanya Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hei kau! Aku bisa mendengarmu," perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura. Boruto bergidik apalagi mengingat ayahnya pernah bercerita kalau Sakura punya kekuatan luar biasa dan wanita itu cepat tersinggung.

"Aku mau berlatih dengan Boruto, Mama. Tadi aku sudah bisa melakukan jutsu warisan Uchiha," ucap Sarada mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada senang.

"Oh ya? Baguslah. Anakku memang hebat," ucapan Sakura mengingatkan pada perkataan ayahnya. Yah, memang sama. "Hei, bagaimana kalau aku yang melatih kalian?" tanya Sakura menawarkan. Yah setidaknya hari ini ia kosong tidak ada misi dan daripada menganggur lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, melatih anak kesayangannya misalnya.

"Benarkah?! Hebat sepertinya!" seru Boruto yang membuat Sarada menyeringai. "Yah, Mamaku memang hebat," Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

…

"Hah… hah…Stop Stop!" Sakura mengangkat salah satu tangannya menghentikan Sarada dan Boruto yang akan menyerah.

"Eh? Sudah, Mama? Tumben?" tanya Sarada keheranan. Sarada melihat ibunya jongkok dengan satu lututnya menyentuh tanah sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Hmmm… Apakah benar, dulu bibi Sakura satu tim dengan ayahku? Aku jadi sangsi," tanya Boruto sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Hei! Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja," ia mengepalkan tinju di depan wajahnya menatap Boruto.

"Diam kau Boruto. Mama, kau baik-baik saja," tanya Sarada khawatir. Bagaimanapun hari ini sepertinya Mamanya kurang fit tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura meringis kecil.

"Yeah, kurasa chakraku terkuras karena semalam melakukan operasi besar di rumah sakit. Dan kurasa ini juga karena—Auw!" punggungnya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia memegangi punggungnya. "Boruto antar aku pulang!" perintahnya.

"Aah, aku?" Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketika dilihatnya Sakura melotot padanya dan pandangan Sarada yang seakan siap menerkamnya membuatnya menyerah.

"Baik-baik, Bibi aku akan mengan—"

.

"Dasar selalu saja memaksakan diri," ketiga orang itu terkejut ketika melihat yang baru saja datang dengan cepat.

"Papa!" seru Sarada senang.

"E-eh, Sa-sasuke-kun,"

"Ayo pulang bersamaku, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh kepada istrinya. Sakura bersemu merah kedapatan kelelahan melatih anaknya dengan posisi memalukan seperti ini.

"Hei, aku yang mengantar bibi pulang, Paman!" ucap Boruto. Sasuke menoleh. "Kau lanjutkan saja latihanmu biar aku yang menjemputnya pulang,"

"Papa benar, Boruto. Kok kau yang jadi ngotot begitu sih?" sela Sarada sebelum Boruto mulai membantah lagi. Boruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terdiam. "Iya deh!"

"Naiklah ke punggungku, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil berjongkok di depan istrinya.

"E-eh, Ta-tapi," wajah Sakura memerah seketika terlebih ketika melihat Boruto dan Sarada tengah memperhatikannya dan Sasuke.

"Hh, naik tidak?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini apalagi di depan orang lain, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya.

"Su-sudah," ucapnya gugup. Sasuke segera berdiri menggendong Sakura dengan satu tangannya diikuti pandangan Sarada dan Boruto.

"Mereka ini seperti pacaran saja," komentar Boruto. Sarada terkekeh kecil dan merasa bahagia melihat kemesraan ayah dan ibunya—entah itu berlebihan atau tidak ia tidak peduli.

"Ah, biarkan. Ayo Boruto kita berlatih, cari saja Konohamaru-sensei untuk melatih kita," ucap Sarada bersemangat kemudian menarik tangan Boruto untuk berlatih bersama.

…

"Kau ini berat Sakura!" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan ketika beberapa langkah menjauh dari anaknya. Sakura tersentak pelan.

"Apaaa?! Huh seenaknya saja bicara, " ucapnya menggerutu dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Di depannya Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ah iya, Anata! Kau ini dan Sarada-chan sama saja, meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan. Aku kelelahan membersihkannya tahu?" omelan khas ibu-ibu meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Tinggal kau hancurkan saja rumah kita seperti dulu dan dapatkan rumah baru yang bersih dan rapi dalam sekejap,"balas Sasuke enteng tepatnya menyindir Sakura.

"A-Apa?! Kau ini menyebalkan! Bicaramu tertular siapa sih? Naruto? Kau ini! BAKA!" ucap Sakura sewot. Bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum mendengar istrinya terus-terusan mengomel di belakangnya seperti itu.

"Sakura, kau bercerita apa saja tentangku pada Sarada. Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan ketika Sakura sudah selesai acara mengomelnya yang super panjang itu. Sakura yang mendengarnya meringis kecil.

"Ah tidak ada! Aku hanya bercerita yang dia tanyakan kok, tidak lebih. A-anoo Sasuke-kun bisakah lebih cepat pulang, aku tidak ingin dilihat warga yang lain, malunya," ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke mendengus walaupun begitu menuruti perintah istrinya itu, melompati atap warga dengan cepat dan menuju ke apartemen mereka.

…

"Tadaima!" seruan Sarada membuat sedikit kegaduhan di dapur. Sarada mengangkat alisnya dan melangkah masuk mendapati ibunya dengan wajah memerah berdiri mematung bersandar di wastafel dan ayahnya kali ini sedang membuka kulkas sepertinya mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Sarada mengerutkan keningnya melihat noda tomat di sekeliling bibir ibunya.

"Mama, ada noda tomat di sekeliling bibirmu. Sejak kapan Mama suka makan tomat sampai begitu berantakan?" tanyanya curiga sambil menuding bibir ibunya. Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan.

"E-etto, tadi hanya mencicipi sedikit. Ka-karena kaget kau datang jadi begini, Sarada," jawabnya gugup kemudian mengelap nodanya. Sarada mengerutkan dahinya. Ia kemudian memandang ayahnya yang telah menutup kulkas kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi seakan tak peduli sambil menggengam sebuah tomat yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Guratan tipis tampak di pipi ayahnya membuat Sarada mendengus menahan tawa menyadari ayahnya bisa imut juga. Dan ah—tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut tampaknya Sarada juga paham, bagaimana tidak, ibunya hanya berekspresi seperti tadi kalau ada ayahnya. Begitu juga ayahnya. Hm, Sarada mungkin akan lebih cepat dewasa dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Papa dan Mama silakan lanjut saja kalau mau, aku mau mandi dulu," perkataan Sarada nyaris membuat Uchiha Sakura tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"SARADA-CHAN!"

…

Uchiha Sakura merasa suami dan anaknya tengah mengawasinya ketika ia sedang mencuci seluruh peralatan sehabis makan. Saat ini ketiganya masih ada di dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu. Merasa sedikit risih ia menoleh dan benar saja, suami dan anaknya itu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hei, kalau tatapan itu bisa membunuh, bisa dipastikan Mama sudah tewas mengenaskan dari tadi!" ujarnya sambil melotot ke arah keluarganya yang lain. Sarada meringis. Padahal ia sendiri teringat bagaimana pembicaraan dengan ayahnya kemarin mengenai ibunya dan itu membuatnya kagum dan lebih menyayangi ibunya dari apapun juga. Dan entah sepertinya Sasuke juga teringat hal yang sama, karena tatapannya tidak teralihkan semenjak tadi—meskipun saat ini ia berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan menikmati tomat di depannya yang tersisa.

Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Kalian tidak membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku kemarin kan?" tanyanya curiga. Pandangannya menyipit bergantian memandangi ayah dan anak Uchiha itu. Ia teringat obrolannya dengan Sasuke yang terpotong tadi siang.

"Ti-tidak kok!" ucap Sarada meringis dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya menyangkal.

"Kalau begitu kalian bicara apa saja, kemarin?" tanya Sakura menyelidik. Pandangannya seakan siap menerkam kedua orang di depannya.

"Ah, itu sih rahasiaku dan papa, iya, kan?" tanya Sarada lebih ke Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh sebentar. "Hn,"

Dahi Sakura berkerut tak suka namun sedetik kemudian pandangannya melembut melihat anak dan suaminya ini telah lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya kepergiannya kemarin juga memberikan efek yang lebih baik untuk mereka. _'Baguslah, ini adalah hal baik tentu saja'_ dan ngomong-ngomong tentang hal baik…

"Anata, Sarada-chan, aku punya berita baik untuk kalian," ucap Sakura dengan lembut berlawanan dengan yang tadi. Kedua orang yang dipanggil serempak memusatkan perhatian padanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kurasa, keluarga kita akan bertambah ramai," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, diusapnya perutnya yang sepertinya sedikit membesar kalau diperhatikan dengan jeli. "Tadi pagi, aku memeriksakan diri. Pantas saja, aku selalu mual dan chakraku cepat sekali hab—"

"Omedetouu, Mama!" Sarada yang pertama menyusul dan memeluk ibunya dengan rasa senang. "Aah aku sudah tidak sabar ketika punya adik nanti!" lanjutnya. Ia mungusap-usap perut ibunya dengan rasa sayang, Sakura tertawa sambil membelai rambut putrinya. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke yang bergeming di tempat duduknya, termenung. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung. Berlainan sekali dengan Sasuke yang dulu langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat sampai wanita itu protes karena terlalu erat ketika mendengar kehamilannya waktu Sarada. Akan tetapi sebelum Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut rupanya pria itu melangkah dan memeluk Sakura dan Sarada bersamaan. Ia sedikit membungkuk, agar bisa memeluk Sarada sekaligus Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura. Arigatou," Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku harap kau dapat melihat persalinannya disini tanpa aku menyusulmu lagi, Anata," Sakura menyindir sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun karena ia juga berharap begitu, mengingat Sakura dulu tidak melahirkan dengan keadaan yang layak—karena mengikuti Sasuke, ia sedikit menyesal. Ia memandang istrinya dengan penuh cinta dan mengecup bibir istrinya sebelum—

"Ehm! Mama, Papa! Kau tahu? Aku ada disini!" protes anaknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai melihat wajah merah istrinya yang protes mengenai tindakan Sasuke di depan anaknya. Mengabaikannya, ia kemudian berjongkok menghadap Sarada.

"Hn. Aku tahu, kau selalu ada," dan dua jari yang mengetuk dahi Sarada menjadi penutup sempurna di malam hari di keluarga kecil Uchiha di era yang baru.

…

Yah, kurasa kita semua juga menanti kelahiran Uchiha baru, bukan?

 **Fin**

 **AN :** Ah, another gaje story. Dengan gaya menulis yang masih payah. Ide yang terlintas langsung saya buat daripada menghilang dan beberapa jam ini akhirnya selesai. Diatas itu terinspirasi, bahkan menuliskan ulang adegan yang ada di Naruto, mencoba se-canon mungkin, walaupun entahlah, sepertinya tidak bisa yah *gigit jari.

Yang Sasuke mengajak Sarada tidur diluar itu terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuuden eps 481, masa lalu Sasuke itu loh. Dia imut dan ceria sebenarnya, Itachi juga kelihatan banget sayang pada Sasuke. Hehe. Lalu, Sasuke menggendong Sakura juga terinspirasi dari Naruto Ultimate Ninja. Yah, selain itu ide saya yang secuil. Gomen.

Rasanya pengen kembali lagi ke FFn setelah sekian lama walaupun mungkin malah banyak warga FFn yang pindah tempat untuk mempublish ceritanya. Entahlah. Yang penting, yah masih dapat menikmati karya-karya author yang masih bertahan disini. Berimajinasi disini.

Dan, semoga dengan menulis ini bisa menghilangkan WB yang terlalu lama. Bahkan fict saya **Dimensi Lain** yang sampai sekarang masih belum update saking _stuck_ nya saya (terakhir update 3-4 tahun yang lalu) —itu pun kalau masih ada yang ingat *kemudian pundung*. Haahhh… Terimakasih untuk yang selalu mendukung sampai saat ini, semoga kita masih bisa menulis dan berkembang lebih baik lagi!


End file.
